daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
“The Killer”
"The Killer" (real name unknown) is a fictional character from the NBC soap oepra, Days of Our Lives, portrayed by Alex Mendoza from September 2008 to February 2009. The character was only credited as "The Killer". Storylines On September 2018, Mayor Anthony Marioni was banging on the door of the DiMera mansion, demanding to talk to Stefano DiMera. A man approached Marino and then shot him through the head, killing him. Sami Brady saw the assassination and the killer tried to kill her, but EJ DiMera noticed and saved her at the last second. The killer tracked Sami to a loft, but soon lost sight of her. The killer broke into Marlena Evans house and tried to forced her to tell him where Sami was, almost strangling her to death with a telephone wire. John Black arrived and the killer was forced to flee. The killer used an informant to gather information on where Sami would be. The informant procured a picture of Rafe Hernandez and the killer tracked Rafe down, stabbing him in the stomach and holding the knife to his throat, demanding where Sami was. Rafe would manage to get away, and the killer would attempt to track his cell phone, but learn that Rafe ditched it. However, the killer now knows the general vicinity where Sami is. The informant gives the killer a picture of Hilda Van Beno, who was Sami’s previous guard, and would know where she is. The killer corners Hilda and threatens her life into giving up Sami’s location. He realizes that Hilda is a mother and soon to be a grandmother and promises to let her go if she tells him watt he wants to know. Hilda tells the killer that they moved Sami, and that she doesn’t know where he is. The killer screws on a silencer and says Hilda is a dead before shooting and killing her. Searching through Hilda’s file, the killer finds an address and heads there. The killer arrived at a loft and finds Sami’s packed bag, Shaun angers him. Rafe shows up and the joker forces him to put his gun on the table. Rafe tackles the killer, who holds his gun to Rafe’s head and demands he tells him where Sami is. Rafe refuses, and the killer ties him to a chair. The killer uses a taser to torture Rafe until he falls unconscious and the killer panics thinking he killed him before he could get the info out of him. Rafe gets free and they fight again until the killer subdues Rafe and reties him to the chair. The killer starts threatening Sami’s children after finding their photos and brandishes a knife. The killer finds a religious medal and realizes Sami is at convent. He holds a gun to Rafe’s head, saying he is of no fritter use to him. Rafe gets free and tackles him. The gun goes flying and the killer grabs a knife and swings at Rafe, who grabs his arm and redirects the knife into the killer. The killer stumbles away and collapses on the pier where he is found by Maggie Horton, and taken to the hospital. When the killer woke up, he attacked Kayla Brady and was sedated. He woke up in restraints and escaped, taking Kayla hostage. Hope Brady held a gun on the killer, who forced her to surrender it. However, Kayla elbowed the killer and Hope grabbed her gun to shoot, but accidentally shot Kayla. As Kayla fell, the killer took aim at a Hope, but he was shot and killed by Bo Brady. Crimes Committed *Killed Mayor Anthony Marino *Tried to kill Sami Brady *Broke into Marlena Evans’ penthouse *Assaulted by Marlena by choking her and trying to threaten her life to find out where Sami was *Stabbed Rafe Hernandez in the stomach and threatened him with a knife *Killed Hilda Van Beno *Assaulted Rafe, tied him to a chair, and tazored him *Strangled Kayla Brady *Held Kayla hostage *Tried to shoot Hope Brady Maladies and Injuries Stabbed by Rafe in self-defense and hospitalized Gallery Killer interrogates Rafe.jpeg Killer holds Kayla hostage.jpeg Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters of the 2000s Category:Deceased Characters